


Hidden

by TempestandTeacup



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Omega Will Graham, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Pregnancy, Pregnant Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestandTeacup/pseuds/TempestandTeacup
Summary: A very pregnant and very naked Omega Will makes an interesting discovery about his body one day while admiring his growing belly in the mirror. Hannibal finds him there, and they both make another discovery together.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 228
Collections: Wendigo & Stag





	1. Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfgraham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgraham/gifts).



> Wrote this after a VERY interesting discussion with my new RP partner WolfGraham. I was feeling much inspired. Hope you all like it!

Will rubs the swell of his belly and admires his growing form as he watches himself in front of the freestanding mirror. He is completely bare. He loves touching his belly; it's so big now. He can feel the kicks and turns of his and Hannibal's daughter now within. It won't be long, he knows, before he'll be able to see her movement from the outside, couldn't be more than a month.

The thought makes Will smile. He looks from his belly up to his reflected form, and marvels at the changes of his body during this process. Where before he had little more than a slight curve along his pectoral muscles, he now has two sizeable handfuls of breast, no doubt growing and preparing themselves to nourish their pup. In their center the once nearly flat and light pink nub has grown to nearly the size of a quarter, the head standing straight and jutting out now with a light chocolate shade to match his hair.

Will shifts on his feet. His hands sweep along his breasts and over and down his belly. He widens his stance a bit so he can see better. Some male omegas are born with cocks, some not. All are born with a front hole similar in structure to the labia and vagina of their counterparts born female. Will has a lovely pink slit with a set of folds that dip into the space designed to take his alpha within and let their child without. 

He's so wet here now, all the time it feels like. No doubt the pregnancy hormones studiously working. It's so sensitive too, as if he's always just slightly aroused, ever ready to please his Alpha at either of their whims. 

Will spreads his folds down there a bit and looks closer. He starts rubbing there just slightly, enough to bring a blush of arousal to his cheeks and the slightest involuntary undulation of his hips. Will bites at his lower lip and watches the space where his fingers work. Soon, a slight length begins to grow from the small slit above his hole. It spreads his skin there and pokes through no more than a generous four inches. This is an interesting change as well, he muses. 

Will knew this was a possibility. Just as female omegas were born with breasts that sometimes had nipples which were inverted, so male omegas were sometimes born with an inverted penis. The only time it would properly show is when a pregnant male omega became aroused. The natural swelling of the tissues in that area due to their delicate condition coupled with the blood filling the small organ, pushes it out from within the body. 

Will's now stands straight out from his body as he takes himself in from the side. This was something he had hoped might happen but was not expecting. The possibilities it provides to his near-continually horny mind and body make him want to go find Hannibal right this very moment. This is a fairly recent development; now that they are finally reaching the third trimester and it seems like Will is just BIG everywhere. 

Will reaches down and takes his small cock in hand to slowly stroke. It's a new sensation, being able to do this. It makes him feel like something other. Will fully embraces his Omega gender at this point, revels in it even. He loves being able to take Hannibal's knot into himself, loves that his body is able to give them this child together. But he has not always been so accepting. His body used to be a burden for him---the endless heat cycles, the endless itch to be filled and the hormones making him a needy mess. There were many times he had wished to be an Alpha, or even simply a beta. Their parts seemed more straightforward and less complicated. 

Now as he stands here stroking himself, the other he feels seems more like a blending of sorts, like he can be one and the other as well. The cake both owned and eaten. Will can imagine that his cock is present here outside his body all the time---that he possesses both the ability to carry life as well as create it in another. It's terribly arousing for him, his present condition notwithstanding. 

If anything, it only makes him more aroused. What would it be like if he could put a pup inside of Hannibal? If Will fucked him right now, what if his seed, watery and fruitless as it is, somehow took inside of the older man, and his belly grew round with another? 

Will shudders and moans shamelessly, rocking his hips up further into the sensation.

  
  


"Hmmm. I thought I heard something in here."

Will open his eyes and spins around. Hannibal is there standing in the doorway, arms crossed in front of his chest, hip leaning against the frame while he wears about the biggest shit-eating grin Will has ever seen on his face.

Will wonders just how long he's been there. Not that he minds Hannibal watching him touch himself. There have been many times they have brought themselves to pleasure in front of the other. He knows how much it turns Hannibal on to watch his body flush and change as his arousal grows. 

It's certainly growing right now under Hannibal's watchful eye. Will blushes and stammers a few words of "just looking" before trying to turn and hide himself a bit.

"Well, I'd say it's a bit more than that, wouldn't you, Beloved."

Hannibal walks the short way over to stand behind Will as he faces forward now. The alpha and omega's eyes meet in the mirror briefly before Hannibal is looking down to admire Will's reflected form.

"What's this I see?" Hannibal's eyes brighten and warm when he catches sight of Will's stubby cock protruding from between his legs. Will blushes again, though he's not sure why. Hannibal is a doctor and knows exactly how omegan biology works. Hell, he was probably expecting this at some point. It still doesn't change the unexpected bloom of embarrassment that further colors Will's face and spreads down his neck and chest.

"Oh, well, it...just happened recently."

Hannibal meets Will's eyes again and arches an eyebrow. Will can easily read the mild irritation there. Hannibal loathes not being abreast of information as soon as it is known.

The other man looks back down again at Will's cock for a moment, a look of intense concentration across his face. The words come low, with a tinge of awe.

"May I touch it?"

Hannibal doesn't look up, still transfixed by this new development. so he doesn't see the way Will swallows nervously in arousal and nods his head. When he sees Hannibal unmoving still, apparently not understanding his response, Will finally speaks out a breathless "Of course."

Hannibal is quick to move his hand down to Will's cock and tentatively touch the new appendage poking through the slit. It is beautiful. Will is beautiful, every part of him. 

He takes the small organ in his hand easily. Just the perfect palm full, it would seem. Lovely, slim but surprisingly longer than expected at just over four inches. It twitches in his hand as Will silently starts moving his hips slightly. He hums, his own arousal growing at the situation, and continues stroking.

Hannibal had been expecting this to happen at some point during the pregnancy; it usually does, especially given the increased libido that is often experienced by omegas enceinte. He wondered how Will would take to it, whether it would be a source of arousal or anxiety for him. Clearly it is the former, if this little show he had inadvertently witnessed is any indication. 

Hannibal had been sweeping the hardwood floors when he had heard what he thought were distressed sounds coming from he and Will's bedroom, so he had gone to investigate. The sight that had awaited him was very different from what he had expected to find. There in front of the mirror stood his lovely very pregnant and very naked Omega. 

Will had been standing there, touching his new plump breasts. Likely the milk had already begun to fill in them, seeing that Will is nearly 30 weeks already. He had watched Will's hand move down near his opening as he'd parted his legs slightly. Within a few moments of Will touching himself down there, Hannibal had noticed something else.

His eyes had zeroed in on the spot between Will's fingers reflected in the mirror. From the slit there, Will's small cock began to grow and push itself from the confines of his body. Hannibal's jaw had dropped a bit at that. He had heard of this being able to happen from stories during his days in medical school, but he had never witnessed it. The likelihood that very many had was extremely low, as it took both the conditions of arousal and a third trimester pregnancy to produce.Together they are something highly private, the former not at all conducive to a medical office, and therefore infrequently witnessed by those studying the subject. 

Hannibal had watched Will watch himself, his eyes slipping closed as his hand had stroked at his newly discovered cock. How different that must have felt for his boy and how new. 

Hannibal had hated breaking the spell of the moment, but it would have been rude to wait much longer to make his presence known. It's worth it to see the embarrassment and flush that had spread so quickly across Will's face. Clearly his omega wasn't expecting him to be there, and also is likely somewhat nervous about his new discovery. 

The embarrassment had quickly turned to shame though as the pregnant omega had soon tried to cover himself up and began stumbling over his words. That would not do at all for Hannibal, so he had strown deftly up to his mate. Up close he could see Will's beautiful body much clearer, including that wonderful cock. It had jutted out, all blood red and stiff in arousal, the head weeping clearish liquid at its tip. It had made Hannibal's mouth water. How he longed to taste it. 

Instead, he had asked to touch. Will's voice had been so small sounding in his whispered reply, but he had welcomed Hannibal’s questing fingers all the same.

And here he is, Will's small cock in hand. It's leaking copiously now and slicking the way for him. Will has laid his head back on Hannibal's shoulder and surrendered control of himself over in this. His expression is one of unguarded lust as he and Hannibal's eyes meet again in the mirror. Hannibal kisses his shoulder in a silent question, never stopping his hand working between Will's thighs. Will's body is trembling against him and his breath is coming a bit quicker. Hannibal can't help himself. He leans in close to Will's ear.

"Naughty boy, keeping such a secret from me." He whispers, dark chuckle following. "How long were you going to wait before telling me, hmm?"

Hannibal thumbs the sensitive head lightly, fingernail grazing the skin. Will flinches slightly but makes no action to move away. It only seems to make him that much harder.

"I haven't known for long," Will gasps, eyes still locked on Hannibal's. "I just found it earlier this morning while showering. I was going to tell you soon, I swear."

He's never been touched like this, and the skin is so sensitive here it nearly hurts. Hannibal knows just the right amount of pressure to give to ride the edge of too much, and it’s maddening as much as it is arousing.

Hannibal kisses his temple, then neck and on down his shoulder. "Do you want to come like this, my boy? You can if you want to, you know."

Will is shaking slightly and the muscles of his uterus contract. At this point it is the size of a basketball within, filling the whole of his abdomen up past his stomach and temporarily rearranging his organs till their daughter arrives. He feels the tightening spread and ripple across his entire belly. It feels so good. Hannibal's hands on him always feels so good. Will is moaning openly now and thrusting harder.

Hannibal smiles against his skin. "You never answered me, Will."

The hand on his cock makes to stop and Will’s eyes go wide. "Yes!" He stumbles out quickly, a trilling whine escaping his throat. "Yes, wanna come like this. Want your hands on me."

Hannibal stays his hand at that but doesn't increase the pace. "All right, my love. You can have me." The kisses at his neck continue as his hand resumes its steady pace. "I am curious though about something."

That last bit shakes Will from his reverie momentarily. Hannibal's curiosity is never without an edge. He thinks he will never stop fearing it just a little.

Hannibal must sense this because his other hand comes up and softly cradles Will's belly in a comforting touch. "Do not worry, dear one. I am simply curious what you were thinking about a little while ago, when you were coaxing that omegan cock of yours to come out.”

Will’s eyes roll back in his head at this and he groans, half shame, half arousal. Of course Hannibal has to ask him about this. Of course. He knows Hannibal will not stand for anything but the truth here, could probably smell him even trying to cook up a lie. So he doesn’t even try to.

“I was thinking about you.” he says, simply. Another ragged breath.

Hannibal’s eyebrows shoot up. “Me? Oh really? That is quite interesting.” A kiss again to his shoulder. “Please, do go on.”

Will closes his eyes for a second, conjuring up the images again he had made. Hannibal on his knees for him. Hannibal on his cock, dripping his seed. Hannibal with his belly slowly swelling.

“AAAhhh.” Will grunts, a particular twist on an upstroke making him harder. “I thought about you, about fucking you with my cock. I imagined what it would be like to fill you with my come and watch you swell with a pup too. I imagined what it would be like to know that I did that.”

Hannibal exhales deeply into Will’s shoulder.  _ Now this is interesting _ . He had not been expecting this. It sends a pang of arousal straight through him down to his cock. He imagines for a moment letting Will, letting  _ his _ omega, inside himself. Hannibal could never carry a pup; he simply lacks the internal parts for that. But it doesn’t stop him from letting this little fantasy play itself out in his mind for a good several seconds.  _ Oh yes _ . 

“That’s good, Will.” He nips at the shoulder gently. “That’s very good. Thank you for telling me. If that is something you would truly like to do, to have me take you inside myself for your pleasure, I would, you know.” 

Hannibal doesn’t stop his strokes. He feels Will shiver and sees him close his eyes. 

“Fuuuck! Fuck, Hannibal, yes---I want that so bad.”

Hannibal’s mouth is at his ear, breath hot and coming fast. “Do you want it right now, sweet thing?”    
  


Will feels himself gently turned around in Hannibal's arms and his chin tipped up. His belly is so big he can hardly get up close this way. But Hannibal doesn’t mind it. He simply leans in, cupping Will’s chin in his hand and kisses his mouth, chaste and light and barely there across his lips. He peppers Will’s cheek with more, down his neck and chest, till he’s squatting down, hands along the sides of Will’s bump, and kissing down and all around where their daughter lay. 

One of Hannibal’s hands snakes down again to Will’s cock and gives it a cursory tug before moving behind it to slip gently into Will’s hole. He looks up to see Will nearing tears above him, eyes closed and hips rocking into the hand between his legs.

“I’ll ask again, Will. Do you want to come for me now, here on my hand? Or do you want to come for me with your cock in my ass?”

His wording is deliberately filthy. Will has always loved being messy, whether it be hands in a greasy engine or gutting a fish.  _ Or gutting their prey _ . He expects this to appeal directly to Will’s inner monster, and he is not disappointed.

Will opens his eyes and lets out a deep, rumbling purr that Hannibal can feel travel through them both.

“Wanna be inside you.” he says, voice steady and sure. “Want to come with my cock inside you.” 

Hannibal has always had a weakness for Will’s desperation. It goes down into the part buried deep inside himself that constantly hungers no matter how it is fed. In this with Will, being both the hand that hurts and the one that soothes that pain has been the closest Hannibal has felt to truly full. It is only fitting that he should be this way as well.

Hannibal stands and smoothes the hair back from Will’s face as he leans down and kisses him deeply. 

“Then let’s get to it.”


	2. Conclusions

Will can hardly breath as he watches Hannibal continue to unbuckle his pants. He's slow, methodical about it. Clearly he's in no rush.

Once his pants and shirt have been carefully removed and placed in a neatly folded pile on the chair along with his briefs, Hannibal walks toward the bed. He briefly stops at the bedside table and opens a drawer before making his way back over to his Omega.

Will watches him move, the corded muscles in his arms flexing as they remove the clothing, how they open the drawer. He watches the muscles in Hannibal's legs flex and stretch as he walks back over. Will's cock twitches in arousal as they now stand fully nude before each other.

Hannibal steps closer and gently places a chaste kiss to Will's lip. Then lips grazing his ear, 

"Shall I do the honors?"

Will sees him hold up a small vial as the question is asked. A fancier version of lube than Will is accustomed to. He's starting to think Hannibal might have just planned this whole thing out himself. He certainly wouldn't be one to put it past the other man. Will considers this a moment before answering.

"Yes, please. I want to...watch"

The last bit comes out a bit shyly as Will is still new to making his desires so clearly known. Hannibal finds this enchanting.

His eyes sparkle and he smiles as he rubs his hand down the side of Will's face to snake an errant curl between his fingers and tuck it behind Will's ear. 

"Of course, mylimasis."

The kiss that Will is pulled into this time is not chaste. Hannibal slides his tongue between Will's lips and the other's soon meets it. The smaller man is whining by the end of it as Hannibal pulls away and saunters over to the bed. 

The alpha lays himself out on his back with the grace of a cat, elbows holding himself up as he beckons Will over. Will comes, of course, still ridiculously turned on, cock bouncing slightly between his legs while his hands stroke his belly.

Hannibal uncaps the lube and squirts a generous portion onto his fingers. He spreads his legs wide, giving Will a clear view of his hole as he starts fingering himself open. 

Will is staring at him, open hunger on his face. Will's hands leave his belly and instead begin stroking his small cock, already imagining how that tight heat is going to feel wrapped around him. Truly a singular sensation, he imagines it will be. For how often would they have this chance again?

Hannibal has two fingers inside of him now as he scissors himself open. Beads of sweat are beginning to form on his brow. His previously half-hard cock is now like a rock, jutting out thick and long against his belly.

Will climbs on to the bed; his eyes never leave Hannibal's. He is on his knees now, belly heavy between his open legs that are tucked beneath him. He leans over to place a gentle kiss to Hannibal's knee while one of his hands braces himself and another leans forward to start stroking Hannibal's thick cock lightly. 

"You're so beautiful…" Will's voice is reverant and full of awe. Hannibal is three fingers in at this point, his hole pink and tender looking. It makes Will's mouth water.

"Are you ready for me?" Hannibal's question comes out husky and rough. His cock is leaking copious precome under Will's ministrations,and he's nearly breathless with the feeling of both of their touches.

"You know I am." The words are barely out of his mouth before Will is reaching for the lube on his own. "Stay there, right where you are. I want to see your face when I put it in."

It seems that this new scenario has made Will a bit bolder. He's quick to make the command and Hannibal is quick to respond. Will squeezes the lube out onto his fingers and slicks up his small cock. Hannibal pushes his elbows out from underneath himself to lay flat against the comforter and widens his legs even more, encouraging Will to take his place there, which he does only moments later.

Will lines himself up quickly and begins sinking in. He watches Hannibal openly, wants to see every minute reaction to the feel of his omegan cock spreading the rim. It fascinates even Will to see it sink inside the other man. He pulls back slightly to run his fingers over their joining and feel it flutter. When he slides back in fully he punctuates it with a harsher snap of his hips and is rewarded with a deep groan from the man underneath.

"Jesus, Hannibal----fuck..hnn" Will snaps his hips in short bursts, trying to find a rythymn in something he's never done. "You feel so fucking good. God…" 

Will bites his bottom lip. He feels like he's losing control, feels like he never had it. He wants to take but is starting to feel unsure of himself.

As if in answer to this, Hannibal's hands come up to grasp Will's hips, guiding their erratic movement into a slower, more even pace. Since Will started Hannibal has been largely quiet, save the occasional moan and rumbles of encouragement. Some experiences induce feelings of such awe and devotion that one can't help but quiet themselves, and Hannibal finds that in this he cannot. The sight of his Will atop him, belly round with their child and rutting helplessly into him as he chases his pleasure is such a delectable sight that Hannibal wishes he could memorize every detail to fill the walls in his mind. Will’s inexperience in this new role is clearly showing, but he takes well to the guiding hands at his hips, and soon they settle into a deep, rhythmic motion together.

The feeling of Hannibal wrapped around him in this way is exquisite, soft like wet silk tightly coiled around his fingers, but sharply sensitive in a way that leaves him aching, like the scratch of a nail, as he slides out. Hannibal is grunting quietly beneath him, hands still guiding his hips and voice low and soothing, urging Will on. That in itself almost has Will coming. He’s never been the one penetrating before, never been in the alpha’s position. And to be trusted to do this, to be so  _ held _ by his Alpha even in this, it brings him such immense pleasure that he is unable to find words. 

As if sensing this train of thought diverging Will from the present, one of Hannibal's hands slides up Will's side to gently cup his cheek, before moving on to grip his chin and turn his face. 

"Don't go inside, Will." The words are soft again, like so many years ago. "Stay with me."

Their eyes meet and Will is struck by the lust-deep maroon shining back at him, so dark they look to be under moonlight, like dragon's blood spilled between them that night. The reminder of that sacred time between the two of them sparks something quick and hot inside Will.

The omega lets out a loud, rumbling purr that turns quickly to a snarl as he seizes his Alpha by the hair, hauling him in for a searing kiss. Careful of the delicate belly between them, Will pulls back to pivot slightly on his knees as he uses his surprising strength to flip Hannibal over onto his stomach. Will adjusts him as he goes, hauling his hips up into the position that an omega’s would take in presenting, the very same one he himself has taken countless times. Will can’t help but drape his upper chest forward over Hannibal’s back, the large bump between them smacking Hannibal’s ass, a reminder of what is between them now on every plain. 

Will finds his cock slipping inside Hannibal again as easily as if it had never left. They both groan in tandem as it does. Hannibal’s never had someone inside him before, never his own fingers even, so the stretch of Will is both new and felt everywhere in its virginal tightness. Will’s mouth is pulling taught at the corners in concentration, his teeth bared in a hiss as he pumps himself into the slick, squeezing walls again and again. He’s getting close; he can feel it. Hannibal’s breath is also beginning to change, the older man’s body tightening beneath him just as he does when Will is the one underneath. In an effort to be closer still, Will reaches around and underneath Hannibal to grasp the Alpha’s cock and stroke the fully formed knot there.

“Aghhhh.hhh..nn…”

Hannibal’s voice chokes off and gasps as Will squeezes him. It’s so good. Hannibal could never have imagined how good this could feel. He never imagined doing this before, never wanted to. Not before Will. He took Will, and now Will is taking him. They’ve always taken each other though in one form or another, haven’t they? Hearts, minds, now bodies. And soon, their first steps of parenthood will be taken together. The teacup coming together finally as it always should have been. It overwhelms him.

“Will, oh god. I’m coming…” 

Will increases the pace above him, short staccato bursts of his hips that nail Hannibal’s prostate straight on. Not even a moment later Hannibal’s knot bursts and he is shooting thick ropes of come across Will’s pumping hand. The walls encircling the Omega clamp down around him as Hannibal’s rim flutters at the base of his cock. It’s indescribable, and it makes Will come in one swift, hot second.

He pushes in as far as he can and lets loose another long purr as he stills his hips a moment. Will feels the come shoot out of himself and deep into the other man, the muscles there seemingly milking him as Hannibal rides the rest of his own orgasm out into Will’s hand. It’s so good and intense that neither of them speak for what feels like the longest time. Just deep breaths and panting in the quiet of the room. Gradually as they come back to themselves, Will lets his softening cock slip from Hannibal and they roll to their sides to face one another. 

They’re still not speaking yet. Hannibal simply smiles in a drunken sort of way, and lifts his hand to stroke Will’s face, pulling him in for a soft kiss. The hand at his face then moves to reverently cradle Will’s belly where their child sleeps. The kiss moves there as well.

“Oh my dearest,” the Alpha sights. “My Will. You will surely be my end.”

The kiss travels down Will belly till it settles on his softly hanging cock for another. 

“You are so good for me. You always are…”

Hannibal doesn’t hesitate or stall before he deftly spreads Will’s legs and licks into the omega’s hole. Will hadn’t been expecting this so soon, so it comes as a surprise. He’d been simply watching his Alpha and breathing in the lovely sight of he and his child cradled there by protective hands and lips. That spot inside of him is suddenly stroked as a finger slides in next to the tongue that is fucking him, and curls.

His soft cock is desperately trying to stand at attention again; it twitches in protest and dribbles a small clear stream of his own come as Hannibal works him on his finger. The older man is just watching him struggle in overstimulation as he prods the omega’s prostate and watches his leaking cock in fascination.

“Yes, Will. So good. Look at you. Cock threatening to come for me already. Can you come for me again Will? I do wish to see my boy spill this time…”

“Yes….Yes, fuck yes. I think I can…….OH!”

Hannibal watches, attention rapt, as the muscles across Will’s abdomen tighten and ripple, the uterus large and contracting under the skin, squeezing everything like a ball. Will’s hips buck forward slightly and his half-hardened cock spurts more dribbling come from the tip. It’s mesmerizing. And Hannibal quickly files this memory away into the palace in his head to revisit later.

Hannibal takes pity on him this time and gently rolls the omega back to his side again, a soft kiss to the forehead before he himself joins Will at his side. They’re lying face to face again, both of their hands on Will’s stomach. The soft movement underneath makes them smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Tumble with me! https://oftempestsandteacups.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Come Tumble with me! https://oftempestsandteacups.tumblr.com/


End file.
